Fallen Ones
by DreamerCarroll15
Summary: Marcie and Laural are brought to live in Elm Tree House. The girls come from different worlds and soon realise that they have to trust each others friendship to over come there horrible pasts . Chapter 12 now up :
1. Marcie

**Hey guys I'm back writing another TBR fanfic. I'm still writing my Teen Wolf, NBC, NATM, Middle and other fanfics. I just have writers block and so I came up with this to try rid myself of it. So enjoy. I hope its okay. **

Chapter 1 - Marcie.

I open my eyes and listen to the drunken footsteps as they come up the stairs. I try swollow the lump in my throat but can't.

"Marcie, why'd ya gotta be like that?" My older brother Rex slurrs as he somehow manages to sit down at the bottom of the bed without falling off in his state.

I shake with fear wondering if he'll do what he did to me last night again. I feel my eyes prick with tears. I could have stopped him. I flinch as the tips of his fingers slide up my legs. I won't let him do it again. He leans over me and I feel his hot breath on my face.

"Ya cold Marcie? Maybe I can't change that"

I can smell the licker. I flinch as he toutches my face. He gets off the bed and tries to take off his shirt. Taking this as my chance I kick him in the stomach and send him to the ground. He clutches his stomach and moans.

I quickly get off the bed and rush to the stairs and to the door. I hear him call my name before I slam the door after me and start running up the road not even caring about the fact that I'm only wearing shorts and a button up top that has all the buttons missing exposing my bra. It flaps behind me along with my wild brown hair. I'm in so much fear I don't even care or notice the yells and whistles and shouts for me to put on more clothes as I push passed people incase he's following me. It wouldn't be the first time I've gotten away only to be caught again by him and brought back. But those times I was running away from the brother that beat me, not the brother who raped me.

A tight strong hand grabs a sharp hold on my shoulder and pushes down. I stop running and land on my ass. Panicing at the thought of Rex catching me again and bringing me home I start crying hard.

"Jesus love what are you doing running in the street half naked?"

I look up at the female voice shaking and panting hard. The policewomen's kindly face fills with worry.

"Come on love let's get you to the station"

**So review and tell me what you think. I'll give out free hugs for the people who review! ;) **


	2. Laural

**Thanks so much for the reviews! I didn't think I would get any at all. So here's the next chapter. Hope its alright. :) **

Chapter 2 - Laural.

"Mammy hungry!" Mave yells while crying into my chest.

"I know baby, I know"

That's all I've heard for the past two days from my baby sister Mave. Only two years old and she's had to face the world without our Mum and most of the time food. She can only say those two words. That her hungry pains are back again. But this time Dad won't be coming back with food. He made that very clear. I sigh knowing what I'll have to do to find food for myself and Mave. Something that could land me in a lot of trouble.

All my life my families been poor. I was used to going without clothes, shoes, not being able to go to school, not having fun and sometimes food.

We never had enough and when Mum got pregnant when I was tweleve I knew it would only get worse. We were only just scraping by. Then when Mum died in child birth Dad didn't even want to be in the same place as us so he left for a job that only made him come home every month where he'd bring us what he thought was enough food to help us until he got back. But it was never enough. Me and Mave were lucky if it lasted us two weeks.

I walk out of the shop supprised. I'd never done this before and yet I did it so easily even though I felt really bad about it. I managed to get away with two bottles of water, two packets of sandwiches and a loaf of bread in my Mum's old brown handbag. As I start to walk away the alarm blares. I start running down the street, knowing I've been caught.

"Hey stop! Theif!" Someone yells after me.

I run faster and turn a corner and jump over a fence and into a garden. I land on my ass and whince in pain but stay silent as the sound of running feet runs by the bush fence. Once I can't heard them I let out a sigh of relief. There, me and Mave will be fine. I'll just do this until I can find a job. Happy at the fact that Mave will eat tonight I lift my arms up as if I'd just won the gold metal for England.

"Ah ha there you are"

I freeze and look up at the police man standing above me and not looking too happy.

"Stand up and hand me over your handbag misses"

Gulping I slowly stand and look around for any quick escapes. Backyard has a wooden door that's locked and the house is attached to another house. No way out. Shit. I hand him the bag. He opens it up and sighs. He shakes his head.

"Hands behinf your back, you have the right to remain silent.

"You can't send me to jail! I got a kid to look after! How can I look after her if I'm not around?"

He ignores my protests and forces me towards a police car.

**So there's chapter 2. Please review and tell me what you think. Also there's going to be a dare chapter in this so if you want any character to dare another character just PM me and I'll put it in. :)**

**XxDrEaMeRcArRoLlxX **


	3. Welcome To The House Of Fun

Chapter 2 - The Park.

Guy Hastings was strolling through the park. It seemed that's all he did in his spare time now. When he wasn't working at the flower shop he was strolling around the park, watching families walk around and remember all the times he would play with Annie or when he and Betty first met.

He sat on the bench and watched the ducks swim through the pond. It was quiet at the park on a Tuesday afternoon. Hardly any families around. Guy sat lost in a world of his own until a child's sudden scream of excitement came out of nowhere. He looked around for the scream and noticed a small child about four or five years old running towards the pond with a bag of bread in his hands. Chasing after him was a girl about fourteen with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Luke get back here!"

The little toddler runs into the water laughing happily. Guy jumps up and runs to the child, he picks the child up before he can go any further. Guy walks out of the water as the girl runs up to him.

"Oh god thank you, I checked my phone for two seconds and then he was gone running"

Guy smiles at the girl and hands her back the toddler.

Smiling the girl holds the toddler on her hip and looks up at him.

"Do you know what's crazy.. I think I know you from somewhere"

"I don't think so.. I'm new in town"

It wasn't really a lie. Guy had never seen this girl before and he was still getting used to modern day San Franisco.

"Me too. I'm staying with my Nan until my parents finalise their divorce"

"That's horrible. It must be hard for you"

"Well I think its a good thing. I mean there always fighting and there not happy with one another, they deserve happiness right?"

"That's very mature of you"

The girl laughed and held her hand out to Guy.

"Marcie Evans, this is Luke my youngest uncle"

Uncle? The child is younger than the girl and yet he's her uncle?

Guy thought to himself.

"Guy Hastings"

Guy shakes Marcie's hand and smiles and Luke.

"Have you been living here long?" She asks Guy.

Marcie could sense he was lonely. She was too. She felt out of place at her Nan's. Even though Nan tried her best to make Marcie comfortable. Her only company was Luke. It was nice to meet someone as lonely as she was.

"A couple of weeks"

"Me too.. The city's really big isn't it?"

"Its big enough"

Marcie's phone in her pocket began to play a noisy ringtone. She smiled at Guy and said.

"Sorry someone's calling me"

Marcie took it out of her pocket and answered it.

"Hi Nan.. Yeah... Okay.. Yeah I will.. Okay bye"

Marcie shoved the phone back in her pocket.

"My Nan, I have to get milk on the way home and by the sounds of things she needs it bad.. It was nice meeting you Guy"

"You too Marice and Luke"

Guy patted the toddlers head and smiled. Marice smiled too and walked up the path towards the gates. She turned around and saw Guy standing there in the same spot where she left him.

She waved back at him before leaving the park, happy she left the house and went to the park.


	4. Watch And Learn Shorty

**IMPORTANT: Really need those dares now guys. The dare chapter should be the next chapter now. So get going and send me a dare for the characters. If you don't I can't do the dare chapter. Just like my english teacher says "if you don't give me the money for the junior cert papers then I won't buy them for you" **

**Enjoy the chapter and review and tell me what you think.**

**P.S if those of you that read my Alcatraz fanfic I'm uploading that one next. And those who read my Teen Wolf fanfic I'll upload that friday or saturday. I got luckly last time.**

**Thanks for the reviews, favs, follows and faving me and following me. Free hugs for everyone! :D **

**Sorry for spelling mistakes.**

Chapter 4 - Watch N Learn Shorty.

Marcie had finished redecorating her side of the room. She had a black wall with spattered with illuminous colours. Smiling at her work she decided she would look for Laural and get her to do her side of the room.

Running down the stairs she saw Liam at the bottom of the stairs with a girl with black curly hair and sapphire eyes framed with long black lashes, her pale pink lips streched into a smile. She wore jeans, blue converse and a bright blue hoodie.

The girl looks up at Marcie and smiles.

"Oh yeah that's Marcie Marshel.."

Liam says looking up the stairs.

Marcie manages a small smile.

"Hi" the girl says. "I'm Willow Carroll... Liam's girlfriend"

"Hi"

"You coming to the tv room?"

Marcie nodded and walked down the rest of the stairs.

"How're you getting along in Elm Tree Marcie?"

"Fine, it's nice"

"Have you not met Elektra?" She chuckles.

Marcie smiled and saw Laural inbetween Rick and Frank in another one of their Fifa 12 chats.

Laural didn't understand what they were talking about. She'd never even heard of an xbox let alone play one. Since when did liking to play football become such a hassell?

"Marcie! Hey! Sorry lads my bezzers calling" Laural quickly races over to Marcie, Liam and Willow.

"This is Laural Evans" Liam says nodding at Laural.

Laural smiles at Willow before sticking her hand out.

"Fine to meet ya"

"Same to you" Willow says smiling and biting her lip.

"You new here?"

"No just visiting.."

"Oh right"

"Awks" Marcie says joining the conversation and laughing.

"Liam wanna game?" Frank asks as he picks up the pool cue.

Liam smiles and kisses Willow quickly before going across the room to Frank at the pool table.

"Let's go to the kitchen" Laural says putting her hands in her pockets. "Quiet in there"

The sound of laughter filles the kitchen as the three girls laugh at Laural's display.

"And then I was just there walking along minding my own buisness when all of a sudden this guy, not even saying excuse me or nothing, pushes me out of the way.. All because I was a first year at the time.. My god I said.. Now I said..."

Laural exhales a deep breath before loadly exclaiming and waving her arms in a mad fasion.

"Excuse me do you not see me standing here? Do I have to get my third year cousin's to beat your second year ass? You know your not so big! You were a first year last year!"

More laughter from Willow and Marcie as they sit on the table with Laural standing infront of them.

"Wow.. So what happened next?" Willow asks.

Willow didn't think she'd have any fun since Scarlett but things were starting to look up. She'd been alone since and the house was always quiet.

"Nothing he walked away.."

"All that effort for nothing"

"Hello girls.. Willow I didn't know you were here" said Mike as he walked into the kitchen to get drinks for the kids outside.

"I wouldn't miss this for anything"

"How're you getting on?"

"I'm fine Mike, everythings fine"

"Are you sure? You know, if you don't want to talk to Jason or Liam you can talk to me"

Willow smiles. In her mind it was a comfort to know that she had so many people that care about her.

"Yes thank you"

"Hey Willow, Jay's here to drop us back" Liam says as he pops his head around the door.

"Better go.. I'll see ya guys next week hopefully"

"Yeah see ya Willow" Laural says as she takes her seat beside Marcie.

"Bye" Marcie says before fiddling with her fingers.

"Laural, I need to speak with you in the office" Mike says with a serious tone of voice.

"Tyler did it"

"Its nothing like that"

Laural shrugs before smiling at Marcie.

"Its properly something to do with Mave coming here.. Maybe they want to know if they want her to spare a room with someone else"

"But if that was the case then why would they bring you to the office over it?"

Laural shrugs again and sighs.

"That Willow one was fun wasn't she?"

Marcie sat down beside Tee at the table. Laural hadn't come out of the office yet. She was getting worried. What if they were planning on moving Laural to another care home? Marcie hoped not.

Mike walks into the kitchen. There's the sound of running feet on the stairs and the door slamming. Marcie gets up off her chair to go after Laural when Mike shakes his head.

"Leave her for awhile, she needs to be alone, eat you dinner"

Marcie sat down again, unable to eat as nervous butterflies fly around in her stomach.

**So there's chapter 4. Remember I can't do another chapter until I get some dares. If I don't then the whole story kinda stops. Is it really too much to ask? So give me a dare.**

**Dreamer :) x**


	5. Respecting The New Kids

**Thanks everyone for the dares. Had such crack writing this chapter. Enjoy and review and tell me what you think. :)  
**  
Chapter 5 - Respecting The New Kids.

A booming voice called everyone to dinner that night. The girls were the last two in and sat down beside each other. Marcie didn't say a word. Laural did most of the talking. People seemed to like her. In fact everyone loved her. Which really drove Elektra mad.

Who does this one think she is? Marching in here as if she's Queen of the dumping ground? Look at how there all listening to her every word.

"Laural Evans. How did you end up in care?" Gus asked his pen ready to write it down.

Laural stared at him a few minutes as she tried to think of what to say.

"I don't want to talk about it"

"But I need to write it in my notebook" Gus whined.

And I need a break from all his questions.

Laural smiled and shrugged.  
Laural didn't. Looking back on it now, and it was only a couple of hours ago, she was ashamed of it. She didn't want to steal but what choice did she have? Mave had to eat.

Laural dropped her fork.

Mave, Mave. She had to see Mave.

"Laural?" Frank called as he realised she wasn't listening to his discusion on Fifa 12, a game Laural never even heard of.

"Sorry Frank I have to talk to Mike"

And with that Laural left the table and leaving Marcie feeling very alone and frightened.  
Elektra, like she could sense it, smiled at Marcie darkly.

"So Marcie, why're you here?"

Elektra knew that whatever had made Marcie so queit and shy wasn't normal, she had something done to her to make her that way. And Elektra had guessed right.

"Don't tell us if you don't want to Marcie" Rick said.

Marcie nodded quickly, afraid again.

"So Marcie tell us more about yourself" Karmen said.

"There's nothing to tell" Marcie said looking down at her plate.

"Do you sow?" Tee asked.

Marcie liked Tee. She was a girl with a colour as bright as her personality.

"I've never done any"

"I could teach you.. What do you like to do?"

Marcie thought about that. Most of her life she's done nothing but cleaning, cooking, washing or being a punching bag. Did she even like doing anything? Could she even do anything? Then it hit her like a ton of bricks.

"I like shoes"

"Shoes?"

Marcie nodded. After that day shopping she liked looking at shoes and trying them on. She liked the styles and colours, the way some had buttons and some had zipps.

"Hey Marcie you gunna sort out all your shoes or what?" Laural said walking in with a pair in her hand.  
"I mean I fell over these twice, not once but twice and don't ask why cause I'm already embarrassing myself"

Everyone in the room, even Marcie, laughed at Laural. It was very clear that Marcie wasn't happy unless Laural was there to protect her. The way Marcie saw it was everyone was the enemy until she trusted them. And so far Tee had passed that test.

***

The next morning in Elm Tree House Laural awoke to the sounds of feet walking down the stairs. Realising that it must be breakfast time Laural woke Marcie.

"Come on Marcie, breakfast time.."

Marcie groaned but sat up. Her hair in a mess and sticking up in places. Laural grabed the hair brush on the dresser and handed it to. Marcie gave her a confused look as she took the hairbrush.

"Believe me.. You need to brush your hair bedhead"

Marcie slowly nodded and brushed her thick curls. When she was finished she followed Laural out, who was wide awake.

As the two got to the bottom of the stairs they heard no sound in the house. Laural checked the rooms but nobody was there.

"Hey Laural, the backdoor in the kitchen's open" Marcie said.

Laural walked into the kitchen and looked out the door.

"They must have gone outside, come on"

Marcie followed Laural as she ran to the bottom of the garden and to the wall. Laural heard voices on the other side.

"I bet ya Laural wouldn't be able to do this.." Elektra said.

Laural climbed the wall and looked down at the crowd of kids.

"What wouldn't I be able to do Elektra?"

Elektra smirked at me, the morning sun breaking threw some tree's in the background.

"Were doing dares.. Wanna play?"

Marcie hopped onto the wall and sat beside Laural.  
Laural looked to Marcie who shrugged.

"Could be fun, who's first?"

"I'll go first!" Karmen said smiling. Her white teeth catching the morning sun. "I dare Liam and.. Marcie to kiss"

"No way!"

Marcie folded her arms and cringed. She didn't like Liam or kissed a boy before.  
Seeing her worried expression Liam softened. He had nothing agaisnt Marcie.

"Sorry Marcie its just I'm with Willow"

Marcie nods and smiles glad she didn't have to do it.

"It's okay" she said in her usual soft voice.

"Okay.. Okay then I dare Rick and Laural to kiss"

"Gosh Karmen what's with all the kissing? I think you and Rick should kiss!"

Ooh's go through the crowd as everyone laughs at Karmen turning her favour shade of pink.

"Just do the dare!" Elektra snapped.

Laural put her hands up in defence.

"Its a dare, you alright with it Rick?"

He shrugged smirking.

"A dare"

Laural hopped off the wall and walked over to Rick.

"I don't think Harry should see this.." Tee began.

Marcie hopped off the wall and towards Harry. She knelt down infront of him.

"Hey Harry, I never met Geoff.. Wanna introduce me?"

Harry nodded excitedly and began introducing Geoff and explaining Geoff's habits and hobbies.

Laural wrapped her arms around  
Ricks neck and leaned in. Her heart was pounding hard and she was shaking slightly.

"You okay?" Rick asked.

"Cold"

Rick leaned in and Laural felt his arms around her waist. As they kissed they could hear the "ooh!" From everyone.

They broke away, Laural slightly embrassed and Rick smirking with pride in his eyes.

"Okay.. Okay.. Next dare" Elektra sang out.

"Okay I dare.. Johnny to eat.. The stuff at the back of the fridge!" Tyler exclaimed.

Everyone crindged at the idea. The back of the fridge contained things passed their sell by date.

"N-"

"Unless your chicken"

Determenation fueled Johnny's eyes as he pushed passed tyler and jumped the wall. Everyone followed him and raced into the house. Johnny had already opened the fridge. He pulled out a carton of cream.

"5th December 2011..." He read off the carton.

"Oh god I can't watch this" Marcie said as she covered her eyes with her hands.

Tee couldn't look at her brother ethier and looked away. She wanted to stop him but once Johnny got like this, it was very hard to stop him.

Johnny lifted the carton to his open mouth. His eyes squeezed shut. Everyone waits for the cream to come out but start to look at each other as nothing comes out. Marcie and Tee look at Johnny.

Johnny shakes the carton and all the sour cream comes out in clots all of over his face.

"EWW!" Tee exclaims.

"Ew.. Ew.. Ew..."

"You dirty..."

"I can't believe.."

Johnny runs to the sink and spits all of the cream into it while most of the dumping ground laughs.

"That's sick" Marcie says feeling sick.

"Okay moving on to the next dare.."

"But he hasn't eatten everything yet"

"Come on Tyler.. Leave him.."

"I dare Tyler to tell us one of his deepest darkest secret" Tee says as she glares at him.

"Tyler has just made a very powerful enemy" Laural says laughing.

"Go on Tyler... Tell us your deepest darkest secret"

"NO"

"Its a dare Tyler" Elektra sings smirking.

"You have to!" Johnny yells spitting.

"Queit you'll wake Gina and Mike"

"Alright.. Emmm... My deepest darkest secret... Is... I can't think of it"

"Liar"

"Alright alright... You may not know this but... My hairs naturally like this"

"We know that already"

"You guys already know I wet the bed..."

"You wet the bed?" Laural exclaims shocked at a boy his age would be still wetting the bed.

Tyler shrugs and looks away, clearly embarssed.

"Next dare! I dare Rick to climb the roof of the dumping ground!" Johmmu says.

"Alright"

"That could be dangerous, I mean look what happened to Lilly" Tee points out.

"Go on Rick!"

Rick walks out of the kitchen and outside, followed by the rest of the dumping ground gang.

"Don't do it Rick" Laural warns.

"Oooh after one kiss you're his girlfriend are you?" Elektra teases.

Laural scoffs.

"I'll be fine" Rick says as he begins to climb up the water pipe.

The crowd watch as Rick reaches the roof and stands up on it proudly.

"Easy Peasy" he calls down to the crowd.

"Okay next dare… I dare Marcie to Tee to prank call Mike!" Laural says as she pulls out her phone from her p.j shorts.

Tee gulps as she dialls the number. The phone rings. Rick climbs down the water pipe to the rest of the crowd.

"Hello?" Mike's voice can be heard from the other line.

Gasping Tee hangs up and hands the phone to Laural.

"I didn't know what to say…"

Laural shrugs.

"Tee you've got to do a different dare now" Karmen moans.

"No I have a dare for Elektra" Laural says smiling. "I dare you to paint the house blue. There's blue paint in the shed"

Elektra nods, empressed with Laural's dare. She had to admite, she'd never think of that. While Elektra runs to the shed Frank turns to Liam.

"I dare you to run down the street naked, singing im a little tea pot"

"No way!"

"It's a dare, you got to do it"

Liam groans and looks down the road.

"Alright fine, but no camera's, no phones no nothing"

"I cant believe your going to do it" Marcie says shocked.

That's somethimg you don't see often.

"Now that's a dare!" Tyler exclaims.

The crowd run back up the road laughing hard.

"Did you see the way he fell?" Laural asks as she leans agaisnt the house.

"Yeah, wait… oh my god.. she did it.. the house… it's blue!" Johnny exclaims as he looks up at the house.

Sure enough as the rest of the crowd look up at the house they see it. Elektra had really painted the house blue. Running from the back of the house Elektra looks at everyone with a paniced look on her face.

"I only started the side when Mike saw me… everybody run!"

Just like that the crowd ran down the road, screaming, only to run into Liam looking confused at the crowd.

"Hey what's… ahh!" he screams as he gets pushed out of the way.

Mike catches up with them, pure angry on his flushed face.

"Everyone back to the house now!"

"Uh oh" Marcie mumbles.

"Liam why are you only in your boxers?"

"Uhhh…"

"We were playing dares and Frank dared Liam to run down the road singing "I'm a little tea cup…" but an elderly women saw and scared Liam causing him to fall. Then we ran up the road laughing" Gus says as he finishes writing it down.

"Geez thanks Gus" Laural mumbles before walking in the front door of the house.

"Ever yone in the T.V room now!"

**Thanks for the dares again guys, I hope this Is alright. Im kinda rushed, using the library computer and all. So enjoy and review please. Hugs to all my reviewers! **


	6. Trouble and More Trouble

**Enjoy :)**

Chapter 6 - Double Trouble.

"Right who's idea was it?"

The room's quiet as Gus stands up and flicks through the notebook.

Marcie stands up.

"Mine.. All mine"

Elektra pulls Gus back down to his seat as Mike raises an eyebrow at Marcie.

"You?"

Marcie nods. Laural bites her lip. She didn't want Marcie to take the blame. But she didn't want to get into trouble nor did she want to rat out everyone.

"Right, well then, Marcie I'm going to have to ground you for a week." Mike says still trying to get over the fact that Marcie was saying she did it.

Marcie nods and leaves the room. She runs up to her and Laural's bed room and sits on the bed.

"Right, seeing as most of you were daring people, you'll be punished too. Your grounded for two days"

The kids groan but don't push it. They were supprised that Marcie would go and take the blame.

Mike leaves the room and walks into his office to answer the on going ringing of the phone.

"That was nice of her" Elektra comments.

"Shut up Elektra! This is all your fault!" Laural yells standing up and punching the girl with the blue highlights square in the face.

The room's silent as everyone watches in shock as Elektra wipes her bleeding lip and glares at Laural.

"You didn't just do that"

"Do I need to do it again?"

"That's it!" Elektra screams and jumps out of her seat on the couch and runs after Laural.

Laural jumps over the pool table and over the couch with Elektra fast on her heels. Elektra reaches the door before Laural does and grabs the girl. Elektra throws Laural on her back and starts to punch and kick Laural. Rick jumps on top of Elektra as Liam helps Laural up.

"Stupid bitch" Laural snarls as she spits the blood from her mouth and goes for the girl again.

Grabbing the pool cue Laural raises it to wack across Elektra's skull.

"No!" Rick and Liam scream.

Laural tries to smash the pool cue across Elektra's smug face but can't. The pool cue is taken from her hands. Laural turns around confused and looks up at a red faced Mike.

"Laural Evans! My Office!"

Laural walks out of the room only to hear Elektra say

"Coward!"

Laural slams the office door after her, snapping Tracy out of her daydream. Tracy's smile fades when she see's the state of Laural.

"My god Laural what happened?"

"Nothing alright?!"

"Tell me what happened"

Mike walks in and ignores Laural. He seems to have calm down abit.

"Tracy go help Elektra clean up"

Tracy looks at Mike and then Laural before leaving. Mike closes the door after her.

"Laural..."

"She started it! She was the one that started the dares this morning! She wouldn't take the blame so Marcie did! She made me lash out!"

"Laural.." He says alittle more sternly making Laural close her mouth and clench her fists.

"Laural.. It's Mave.."

"I can't believe Laural would do that for me" Marcie said unable to believe what Tee and Karmen where telling her.

"Yeah.. And then Mike brought her to the office"

"She's in so much trouble"

"You know Laural would never hurt anyone right? She only did what she thought best right?"

Tee nodded while Karmen looked less convinced. The door to the room opened and Laural walked in. Her face no longer bleeding but bone white. The fight and life that had fueled her eyes was gone. She was blank.

Tee got up from Marcie's bed and along with Karmen said good bye to Marcie before leaving. Laural went to the dresser and got out shorts and a tank top. She left the room only to come back moments later, changed into her .

"Laural.. Your not going to bed now are you? We got another hour"

Laural looks at Marcie for a few minutes before getting into bed. She turns around so she's not facing Marcie and closes her eyes.

"Laural.. Are you okay? What happened?"

"Turn off the light on your way out" Laural said, her voice thick as she swollowed tears that were escaping through her closed eyes.

Marcie, confused took this as a sign that Laural wanted to sleep, got up off her bed and as she left the room, turned off the light and closed the door.

"Something was wrong with Laural" Marcie thought "And I'll know its bad"

An hour later Marcie came back up to her room to sleep. She and Laural were starting home schooling tomorrow with Mike. She wanted to be ready to learn. As she came into the room she noticed that it was still, the way she left it. As she came back from changing into her p.j's she hear a sniff as she closed the door. Marcie got into bed and lay on her back for a few minutes. She listened very hard to heard it again. Another sniff.

Laural was crying? Marcie thought.

"Laural?" Marcie called out to her friend.

When she got no responce she called again. This time she got a sniff in return. Marcie got out of her bed and over to Laural.

Laural sat up at the sound of Marcie's movement and sniffed again.

"Laural, your crying? Why?"

Marcie was shocked. Laural was so strong and happy. She never seemed sad. Marcie sat beside Laural on the bed and wrapped her arm around her friends shoulder.

"Tell me Laural"

"W-W-When M-Mike called me t-to the office h-he told me h-he got a call"

"A call? A call from who?"

Laural sighed and wiped her eyes. She might as well tell her the whole story.

"You know the way Mike calls me to his office offten?"

"Yeah"

Laural would everyday be in the office. Whenever any one asked Laural shruged and said she was talking to Mike or helping Tracy with a story.

"Well the first time it was to tell me that Mave got fostered by these rich folks.. That was the first call. The second was yesturday. I was talking to the rich folks and they asked me about Maves health and I said she's not the healthest little mite and then today I got a call saying that Mave was born with a hole in her heart and that they tried to save her with surgery b-b-but she didn't make it.. S-she died during surgry"

Marcie listened to the horrid tale of the ending of poor Mave. Laural felt a little better that she'd gotten it out but that only left room for more pain.

"A-A-And I'm not allowed go to the funeral"

"Why not? You were like the child's mother"

"T-T-That's what I tried to t-t-tell them b-b-but they wouldn't listen"

Laural wiped more tears from her eyes. They came more than ever now. Marcie patted Laural's shoulder. She knew that both of them were'nt going to get some sleep.

**So there's chapter 6. Review and tell me what you think. :) **


	7. The Plan

**Thanks so much for the reviews. **

**I'm glad you guys liked the dare chapter. I wrote it in the libary and I was sitting beside an old lady who told me to give Liam that very specail dare. Hah I nearly cried laughing because she looked so sweet. I would have done a lot more dares but I had a limited time on the computer. **

**AbbieCole - god knows where we'd be without Gus! :L **

Chapter 7 - The Plan

The next morning both girls slept in. Laural's the first to wake up and see's Marcie snoring away in her own bed. Laural gets up and brushes her thick blonde hair. Today was going to be hard. Mave's funeral. She never thought that Mave would have one before Laural. Laural had thought that Mave would be at her own funeral.

Laural changed into jeans, a white top with Florence and The Machine's song Bright Lights Lyrics printed on in black italics.

Laural was putting on foundation when Marcie woke up. She looked at the clock on the dresser and sighed before getting up and grabbing clothes from the wardrobe and going into the bathroom.

As Marcie leaves, Mike appears and knocks on the open door.

"Laural? How're you feeling today?"

Laural turns and looks at him.

"I'm fine, how's Elektra?"

"She's fine, she'll have a great story to tell her mates at school no doubt"

"Glad I helped her get one"

Mike smiles.

"You know, you don't need to go to Mave's funeral"

Laural looks down at her feet with only pink socks on.

"Yeah I do Mike, its Mave, my Mave.. She'd want me to be there."

"Her foster parents said.."

Laural's head snaps up revealing the fight that fueled her eyes yesturday.

"Her foster parents? Who do they think they are? They think they know her after a week.. Less than a week in their case and that they can't stop me from going?! I'm her sister! I raised her! I was a mother to her because our one was dead! I never once blamed her for that, even when looking after her got hard! I tried to look after her, after us..."

"But look were it got you, and these people must have really cared about Mave Laural, once foster parents find out that the child they fostered isn't healthly they bring them back to the care home... These foster parents didn't. They don't want you to come because it would be too heart breaking for you"

"Well fuck them Mike, that's my sister there burrying today, my flesh and blood.. They can't do this.. There has to be a way to stop them"

Laural sits on her bed and tries to figure out a plan. Mike sighed realising there's no point in trying to make Laural Evans see sense.

Marcie decided to go down stairs for breakfast as Mike was still talking to Laural. Laural was yelling back. As she walked down the stairs she heard two sets of voices in the kitchen.

She walked into the kitchen and saw Liam talking to Tracy. Liam smiled when he saw Marcie.

"'Ello Marc, glad to see I'm not 'he only kid up"

Marcie smiled and sat beside him.

"Morning"

"Tea of coffee Marcie? I'm just boiling the kettle" Tracy asks as she munches on a piece of toast.

"Uhh tea please"

Marcie leans back in her chair and takes a piece of toast off the big plate in the middle of the table.

"I'll just go ask Gina if she wants one" Tracy says before leaving the kitchen.

As Marcie hears her close the door, she looks at Liam.

"I need your help"

"I'm listenin' wha' is it?"

"Laural wants to go to her sister's funeral today and I need your help to get us out and back. If I go with her alone we'll get lost and caught"

Liam sighs and shakes his head.

"A lot of funeral's lately"

"I'm sorry?"

"Just... A friend of mine, good friend of Willow's, died not so long ago"

"Oh I'm sorry"

"Yeah she saved me and Willow's lifes"

"Really how?"

Tracy had walked back into the room and began to take out a mug and teabags.

"Really how what?" She asks the two.

"Just tellin' Marcie how I got suspended"

"You mean for yelling abuse in the class room? Its only for two days Marcie, don't worry he'll be annoying me most of the time"

Marcie smiled and nodded at Tracy and looked back to Liam who leaned back in his chair like her. Laural walks in and puts her hand up to Tracy before she asks.

"No" she said before sitting down infront of Laural.

"She doesn't know" Marcie whispers to Liam.

"She doesn't know what?" Laural asked raising her eyebrow.

"That Liam got suspended for three days"

"Oh I was wondering why you were here"

"Yeah well now you know" Liam said awkwardly and looked away.

Tracy placed a cup of tea infront of Marcie.

"Thanks" She say as she Tracy walked back to the counter and got another one.

She smiled at Marcie before leaving the room to give Gina her cup of tea.

"Laural, I've got a plan. Liam's helping us. I'll tell you the rest after breakfast"

"A plan? What plan?" She asks.

"About today.. About how were going to get you to Mave's funeral"

Laural's eyes widdened with shock.

"You made up a plan? Really?"

"Yeah, last night"

Laural nodded slowly and took a piece of toast of the plate.

"Alright, I'm in" she said before she took a bite.

"But how are we going to leave without them knowing?" Laural asks as she sits down beside Marcie on her bed.

"Well Liam is going to tell Mike that he's going to clean his room and that he shouldn't distrube him and were going to say that'll we'll be in here, I'll be helping your greif"

Laural nods, thinking it though.

"What if he checks on us?"

"He won't. He'll know to leave us alone"

"Okay then. When do we leave?"

"Well we have to wait until Liam's said that he's going to clean his room and your going to go down to Mike and say you need to be alone and I'll just stay here until you come back.. Then we'll go"

Laural again nods and smiles at Marcie.

"Thanks Marc.. No one's ever helped me like this before"

She hugs Marcie tight. Marcie smiles as she hugs her friend back.

"Now go down to Mike and tell him. Tell him I'm helping Liam"

Laural nods and gets off Marcie's bed and walks out. Liam peeks in a Marcie who gives him the thumbs up. Liam nods and goes back to his room.

"He'll go to Mike when Laural comes back" Marcie thought to herself.

Marcie smiled to herself. She was glad to see that Laural agreed with her plan. Laural acted as if it was the best plan ever.

"I just hope it stays that way" Marcie mutters before laying on her bed and listening for any sign of Laural's return.

**There's chapter 7. Hope its alright I'm kinda writing with an ear ache at the moment. Damn nothing goes my way with my health. I'll try update tomorrow but if not Tuesday. I won't be updating Wednesday cause of my science test and because of P.E. Review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. **


	8. Funeral Jag

**That's so much for the reviews guys. Hugs all rounf for my reviewers! I'm glad everyone liked the dare chapter. Really happy I made you guys laugh and usually I find it hard to make people laugh.. Unless they understand how weird I am... So on with the next chapter. Sorry for any spelling errors. **

Chapter 8 - Funeral Jag.

Liam was walking back up the stairs to his room. Marcie was standing outside her room waiting for him.

"Its on" he says to her.

"Good, I'll go now, get Laural"

Marcie walks down the stairs and towards the office, leaving Liam standing in the hallway. Never in his life did he think he would see Marcie Marshel so determend.

"Mike?" Marcie knocked on the door.

"Yeah?"

Marcie opened the door and sighed with relief as she realised he was alone in the office.

"Where's Gina and Tracy?"

"Gina's got the day off and Tracy's gone into town to do some shopping"

"Oh right.. Listen Mike Laural's taking this Mave thing really bad, I think that maybe everyone should just leave her be.. Until she's able to cope.. I'll stay with her until then"

Mike stops writing and looks up at Marcie.

"Alright Marcie, if you want to be alone with Laural that's fine, I'll make sure your alone for the rest of the day"

"Thanks Mike, I'll help her through this"

Quickly Marcie left the room and ran up the stairs to Laural and Liam standing in her and Laural's room.

"Ready?" Marcie asks.

Liam nods and opens the window.

"You know, this is so weird, its like you guys have switched bodies" he says chuckling before turning around, a serious look in his face. "This isn't like freaky friday is it?"

"Did they have to go to a funeral in freaky friday?" Laural asks confused.

Marcie shakes her head before nodding at Liam.

"You go first"

"Right, girlies just climb down the drain pipe.. I'll be at the bottom ready to catch ya if ya fall"

"Wow.. How comforting"

Liam climbs out the window and begins to climb down the drain pipe.

"You think we can do this?" Marcie asks Laural, worried she'll back out of the plan.

"Your plan" Laural says shrugging. "Thanks Marcie. Nobody has ever been so kind to me"

Marcie smiles.

"No bother, anything for a friend"

Marcie leans out the window and see's Liam waiting for them at the bottom.

"I'll go next" Laural says as she stands up.

Laural walks over to the window and climbs out and onto the drain pipe. She climbs down slowly, afraid of falling and the comfort of Liam going to catch her wasn't so comforting.

"Marcie start climbing"

"Are you crazy? Mike'll hear ya!"

"Your the one yelling!"

"Would you to be quiet!" Marcie says as her own feet toutch the ground.

"Right come on you two"

As the trio arrived at the graveyard they saw black cars and people wearing black.

"Is there two funeral's going on?" Liam asks.

"I dunno" Marcie says as she looks on in confusion. "Let's check it out"

The trio walk nearer to the group of mourners.

"And so we burry Mave Oliva Paula Evans"

"The fuck?!" Liam whispers.

"Oh my god!" Marcie whispers.

Only Laural is silent as she watches them lower the coffin. Before she realises what's she's doing she's running forward, towards the coffin.

"Laural! Get back! Laural!"

"No. No. No. No. Not yet. Let me say goodbye first!"

"Laural!"

There's a gasp of shock and confusion in the crowd of gathers.

"Who is that?"

"What's she doing here?"

A women nearest the coffin with blonde hair and sky blue eyes looks on in horror.

"Laural, I thought I told you not to come"

Laural ignores her and keeps on rambling.

"I'm sorry Mave, you must have been scared when I left, I was coming straight back! I swear! I never meant to leave you! I'm sorry Mave, I'm sorry!"

Liam and Marcie pull Laural back away from the coffin. Laural screams and cries to be let go off but the two keep holding her back.

"Get her out of here!" A dark haired man snarls at the two.

Liam and Marcie manage to pull her away from the funeral and crowd of people. Laural shouting and screaming all the way to the graveyard gates.

"She didn't even know half those people there! I didn't even get to say goodbye properly!" Laural rants angrily as she paces back and fort infront of Liam and Marcie who sit on the wall surround the graveyard.

"Should we.."

"No. Let her. Its good for her to rant out her anger"

"But.."

"You want her to let all her angry out on your face?"

"Good point"

The two look on as Laural angrily rants on, ignoring the two as if she's in her own little world.

"When do you think she'll stop?"

"When she's finished I guess"

"Will she ever be finished?"

"We'll just have to wait and see"

The two sigh together. Footsteps can be heard approching the trio at the gates. A young tanned man with chestnut brown hair and brown eyes walks out and sighs with relief.

"I'm glad I caught you guys"

"Who are you?" Liam asks.

"I'm Robert Smith, Laural speaks to my wife on the phone"

Laural snaps out of her trance.

Her angry eyes on Robert Smith.

"Laural I want to tell you, I'm sorry. We only had Mave a short time before her passing. She was a very good child."

Laural continues to glare at him. He whinces under her glare.

"We loved her very much, as you can see by today she was loved by many of my family and my wife's. You must understand, Mave was very sick. She must have been for a long time. You should know that"

Laural's eyes soften and fill with tears.

"No! I didn't! Do I look like a doctor? Do I look like someone who could afford a doctor when it was hard enough getting food to put into our stomachs?!"

"Laural, I'm sorry about that. I would have liked you to be part of Mave's last days but my wife wanted her to move on peacefully"

"You think she was peaceful without me?"

"No. She wasn't. She called for you every night"

"You let her call for me?! She must have died thinking I didn't want to see her!"

Tears fall down her checks fast and hot. Dripping from her chin.

"No. Believe me I did everything I could to help your sister, I even wanted you to be there!"

"But why wasn't I there?!"

Robert's silent as he bows his head.

"Robert?" A women calls.

The blonde women from earlier comes walking out of the gates. She glares at Laural once there eyes lock.

"Your care worker is here" she sneers before looking at Robert. "Are you coming or not?"

"I looked after her Laural. I really did"

The look in his eyes told the truth. Laural saw the truth and nodded slowly.

"Okay" she whispers.

"Robert!"

Robert turns around and follows his wife back into the graveyard through the gates. Marcie and Liam jump off the wall. Marcie runs to Laural and wraps her arms around her. Laural sobs into her chest before an angry voice makes the trio freeze.

"You three are in some much trouble I can't even see straight"

Slowly they all look up at Mike. Liam gulps, knowing the look on Mikes face would bring the word to its knee's, begging for mercy.

**I won't be able to write tomorrow due to a science test. I need to keep up with my last grade. B's are very rare for me. **

**There's chapter 8. A bit dark isn't it? Sorry its short I'm kinda in a rush with my battery dying and all. Hope you like this chapter. **

**God this chapter is long...**

**Review Please :)**


	9. Secrets Uncovered

**I know I suck. I havnt updated in ages.. I think but at the moment my lifes been hectic and will be until June 2013. So due to my ADHD and Dyslexia my grades are slipping and my ma has me on a study timetable and by the time I have my other homework done and study for a test I have to next day its eight o clock and I still have to study... I'll be updating every saturday from now on, that includes all my stories. My teen wolf, night at the musuem, this one, middle, alcatraz... Etc.. So enjoy this chapter because until saturday its sadly all your getting.**

**Sorry for spelling.**

Chapter 9 - Secrets Uncovered.

The trio trudged to the office in toe, with Mike behind them. They stood infront of his desk and watched him sit behind it.

"Right, you know why your here"

"Because we went to the funeral" Liam said as he leans agaisnt the wall, crossing his arms.

"Who planned it?"

Liam looks at Marcie who in turn looks at Laural, Laural looks at Marcie. Mike rests his forehead in his palm, closes his eyes and sighs heavily.

"I want the truth"

"Fine, I did it" Laural says as she puts her hands in her pockets.

Marcie frowns. Laural shouldn't take the punishment for something that Marcie had done. It wasn't Laural's fault it was hers.

"No. I did"

"Marcie" Laural says through gritted teeth.

Doesn't she realises I'm trying to loosen up her punishment? Laural thought to herself, annoyed.

Mike looks up at the girls before looking to Liam.

"I suppose your going to say you did it too?"

Liam smirks and nods.

We should get into trouble more offen, Liam thought to himself.

"I don't see any point in punishing you three. It never does any good. You always get into more trouble. Sad to say I thought that you would behave and make me proud, but I was wrong. You can go now"

Mike looked down at his paperwork and the trio left, all in complete shock.

"Are we off the hook?" Laural asked as they walked up the stairs.

"I.. I think so" Marcie answered.

Liam was the only one who stayed silent.

"Liam?"

Liam turned away with his head bent down and walked into the room he was staying in at Elmtree, until Jack came back from his misson in Wales.

Marcie tried to follow him but Laural pulled her back, shaking her head.

"Leave him. He'll be fine, he just needs to clear his head"

Marcie nods before walking with Laural to there room. They heard someone down stairs walk out the front door.

"Gone to get the rest of them" Laural mumbled as she sat down at the end of her bed.

"How do you feel Laural? About Mave?"

"Everything just feels so weird, out of place. I feel like I'm dreaming but I know in my mind and heart that I'm not"

Marcie patted her shoulder.

"Its alright now though, I have another sister to look after now"

Laural smiled at Marcie, who smiled back.

Elektra waited until everyone was asleep. She waited until it was half one to go down the stairs. Taking a pin from her hair she managed to unlock the door to the office. Once inside she turned on the light and went to the file cabient. It opened with ease.

Stupid Mike and Gina, never locking the files. She thought to herself as she slid open the drawer and searched through the names.

Soon she had the ones she was looking for she sat in Mikes chair and opened up her laptop.

This is going to be fun. She thought smirking darkly.

It was noon the next day and everyone was in the tv room watching a movie called The Blind Side. As soon as Elektra walked in Laural felt something wasn't right, but then again she still felt she was dreaming. She shrugged off the feeling and turned back to the tv.

"Hey guys, you want to know a secret?" Elektra said as she walked by and up to the pool table.

"If its comin' from you its a lie" Rick said, his eyes never leaving the tv.

"Oh but its not a lie, in fact its not lies"

"So there's more than one secret?" Karmen asked, her dark eyes lighting up.

Elektra nodded grinning.

"Yop"

"Let's hear it then" Johnny said as he turned his attention to Elektra.

"Well last night I found something out, something so shocking that it shocked me by finding it"

"Spill it out Elektra" Tyler complained.

"Well, do you know Laural had a little sister called Mave who died the other day? Poor Mave was sick. But who wouldn't be when she had Laural looking after her"

Laural stiffened.

"Her dad walked out on her, sick of her, can't really blame him.."

"Stop" Marcie whispered as she watched how tense Laural got.

"And who can forget about lil queit Marcie.. You know Marcie I knew something bad must have happened to make you so queit, so afraid, so weak.."

"Stop" Marcie said abit loader this time. "Don't" her voice cracked with tears that where filling her eyes.

"Marcie was raped.. By her brother"

Everyone's eyes turn to Marcie. Even Laural's were wide with shock. Marcie breathing began to quicken as Elektra's words floaded in the air.

"Stupid little slag, nobody wanted her so she had to stay with her brother..."

"Stop It!" Marcie screamed making Elektra jump back in shock, which quickly turned to glee.

Marcie, panting now and feeling the tears streak her face, runs from the room and down the hall. Opening the front door she runs out and down the road. She just had to get away. Away from it all. Now they knew, Marcie knew she wouldn't be treated the same again.

**Sorry its awful just I've got writers block from being away for so long. So review and tell me what ya think. :)**


	10. A Sorta Day Out

**Thanks for the reviews. :) Sorry for spelling mistakes.**

Chapter 10 - Yum Yum.

"Now look what you did Elektra?!" Laural screamed before grabbed the pool cue. "No one can stop me now" she snarled and ran for Elektra.

Rick reached out and grab Laural by the waist and held on tight as she kicked and screamed out in fustration.

Elektra smirked and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What's going on?!" Mike asked shocked as he stood at the doorway.

"Laural calm down think of Marcie" Rick whispered in Laural's ear who froze.

"Marcie" she whispered before wriggling out of Rick's tight hold and run for the door.

She pushed through Mike and out of the open door.

"Marcie!" She yelled as she ran down the road looking for her friend.

Marcie didn't look where she was going. She ran into people and shoved people. She remembered running away from Rex that time not so long ago but this time she wasn't running away from Rex, she was running away from what he'd done to her.

"Marcie!" A voice cried out.

Marcie ignored Laural's shout and walked faster. She couldn't run anymore.

"Marcie" Laural said as she caught up with her.

Marcie kept walking as Laural panted.

"Hey.. Stop.. Need.. Air.. Marcie.. Stop.."

Marcie sighed and stopped walking. Laural had to steady herself on a building until she could breath properly again.

"Alright, come on" Laural said as she walked by Marcie.

Marcie followed Laural down an alleyway and through the market square until Laural stopped outside a small diner. They walked in together and sat in one of the red booths.

Laural sat on the oppiste side of Marcie and rested her hands on the table.

"My treat" Laural said as she picked up a menu.

"You have no money"

Laural raised an eyebrow.

"Shows what you know Marshel, for all you know I could have a hundred pounds in my pocket"

Marcie raised an eyebrow at Laural, not believing her.

"Okay.. Maybe not a hundred but I've got twenty pounds"

Marcie picked up a menu and read through it. She couldn't eat. She felt full. But she was really thirsty.

Laural put the menu down as soon as a waiter walked over.

"May I take your order?"

Laural smiled at the obvious stuck up waiter.

"One ice-cream strawberry vanilla milkshake with sprinkles please. What about you Marcie?"

Marcie stared in shock at Laural before ordering a coke.

The waiter quickly left and left the girls to talk among themself in the quiet diner.

"Have you ever had that before?" Marcie asked.

"It sounded nice" Laural said shrugging and smiling weakly.

Marcie managed a small smile before fiddling with her fingers.

"You okay Mar?"

"Yeah"

Laural shook her head, her dirty blonde hair falling out of its loose ponytail.

"Sisters don't keep things from each other"

The waiter came with their drinks on a silver tray. Marcie had to stiffle a laugh as Laural's eyes widden with shock at the milkshake.

"Its bigger than my freaking head" she whispered as he left.

The milkshake was tall in a red glass. It looked delcious with a red cherry and sprinkles on the white cream.

"S- S - So go on and tell me what's wrong" Laural asked as she still took in the milkshake.

Never in her life did she see anything like it. It looked too good.

"You know what, I'm taking a picture of it" she said as she took out her iphone that Mike got her the day they went shopping.

Taking a quick snap Marcie noticed the odd look the waiter behind the counter gave them.

"I.. I.. Just hate the way Elektra did that to me, to us"

"Marcie is it true? Is that how you ended up in the system?"

Marcie could only nod as she took a sip of coke. As soon as the cold liquid splashed down her throat she took more, putting out the fire in her throat.

Laural began to dig into her milkshake ice cream thing. Serious she had to really dig in with the silver spoon.

"This is sooo thick.."

Marcie bit her lip. It was hard not to laugh at Laural. She was always having a blonde moment or a Laural moment.

"Mar I'm sorry.."

"Its okay.."

There was an awkward silence as the two finished their coke and milkshake.

"Marcie, do you want to talk about it? You know I'll never tell anyone right?"

Marcie nodded.

"Not yet.. Not now"

Laural nodded once before getting up and walking over to the counter to pay. As Marcie sat alone she noticed a girl with black curly hair sitting at the back of the diner. She was reading a book with a dark purple cover and Midnight written in silver on it.

"Hey Mar what are you staring at?" Laural followed Marcie's gaze.

"Oh shit" came Laural's reply. "We should go"

"Why?"

"Marcie let's go" Laural's tone had changed from shock to complete fear.

Marcie got up and walked out with Laural but not before the black haired girl noticed.

"What are you staring at Queenie?"

"I think I just saw Laural Evans"

"Laural Evans?" The girl sitting oppsite Queenie scoffed. "She's dead isn't she?"

"No I think that was her sister Ethna"

"She should be dead, stupid little bitch"

"Think we should follow her?"

Ethna's sulky face turned into a devilish smile.

"What do you think?"

**Don don dooon! Free Strawberry Vanilla Ice Cream Milkshakes for all! My gosh thanks guys for the reviews. Twenty one reviews! I never thought that I'd get more than three with this story or any of my other fanfics. Review and tell me your thoughts on the chapter. What do you think of Laural and Marcie? **

**Oh and if anyone knows if such a milkshake ever exists please TELL ME! Cause my god I would be so happy.. Haha oh and if anyone has any babies pics or any information on Dieases that affect a mother and developing baby during pregnancy would you email me at tianacarroll25 ? It would get me to update sooner because of my homec project that's driving me up the wall and eatting up my writing time.**

**Sneak peek of the next chapter to anyone who can guess what book Queenie was reading. :)**

**Beautifully Mad: hahaha elektra hunt? I like it! I'll bring the torches! MWAHAH! :P **

**AbbieCole: thanks so much for your lovely review. I'm glad you think my stories are amazing. :)**

**Linneagb: hope you enjoy this chap :) sorry I couldn't PM ya back. There's something wrong with my PM. I've sent an email to the guys at to fix it.**


	11. Run! Run! Run!

**Thanks for the reviews :) sorry for spelling mistakes. Hugs for all. So guys I need a character for the next chapter as a person working on a stall. They have to be about fourteen or fifteen. I'll need them by Friday at the latest. So enjoy chapter 11 :) And guess what? I've come down with the flu. :( but that means more updates so yay :) **

Chapter 11 - Home Sweet Home.

"Laural? Laural what's going on? Why are we running?"

Laural continues to clutch to Marcie's arm as she runs down the market square and towards the alley.

"Laural!"

Marcie plants her feet in the ground. Laural skids to a stop and looks at Marcie.

"Marcie, we have to get back" Urgency filled her voice scaring Marcie.

"What's going on? Does it have something to do with that girl we saw in the diner?"

Laural nodded.

"Tell me, remember in the diner you said that sisters don't keep things from each other?"

Laural sighed and leaned agaisnt the wall.

"Alright here, if you want the whole story.. When I was ten, just after my ma died I got involved with this group... They uhh they were crimmals, they expected you to do things.. Thing's that'll get you in jail"

Marcie frowned. Laural hanging around with crimmals? Marcie couldn't see it.

"They're like the mob but there run by teenagers. They gave me and two other girls a job of giving the drugs to whoever bought them"

"You did drugs?!" Marcie asked shocked.

"No! I never! I was like a drug mule.."

"Okay"

"So anyway the girl you saw who was reading, her names Queenie. She was with me"

"Yeah until someone left with all the money from the last shipment"

The girls look up at the two girls walking towards them.

"Shit! Marcie go!"

"Marcie you better not" a girl with bright red hair and a black hoodie that looks like its hanging off her thin frame says as she reaches into her pocket and produces a silver object.

Laural's eyes widden as she realised that Ethna still had the same gun she used to kill Robbie McCarthy.

Marcie stands still, frozen with shock and fear.

"So you where right Queenie, it was Laural Evans"

"What are you two doing here? Last I heard you'd been put into a cell Queenie and you'd been sent to India Ethna"

"That's not important"

"What is?" Marcie asked fearfully she already knew.

Ethna cocks her gun and smiles.

"Is it really that hard not to guess?"

"Shit coppers!" Laural screams and points behind the two other girls.

They both look, Ethna hidding the gun behind her back.

Laural grabs Marcie and they run down the rest of the alley.

"Hey!" Ethna yells after them.

The girls hear gun fire and run fast.

Laural doesn't stop until she see's the old torn down house, along with others.

She stops and runs up the path to the door. Marcie behind her runs to the door just as Laural opens the door. Marcie runs in and along with Laural who shuts the door after her.

"Laural where are we?" Marcie whispers.

"Home.. My home"

Marcie looks around the dirty dark hall with holes in the walls and missing floor boards. The stairs so worn down that you can't even stand on them without them breaking beneath you.

"Oh Laural.."

Laural shrugs and walks into the sitting room. There's an old fireplace and a wooden box, there's two thin blankets on the floor beside the fireplace.

"So what? Least its somewhere to hide right?"

"What do we do now?"

"Dunno.. This was really the first thing that came into my mind... I guess we lay low for awhile"

"Awhile? How long are they going to be looking for us?"

"Until they kill us"

Marcie sat down on the floor infront of the fireplace. Laural sat beside her.

"Do you think the police will get them?"

Laural shrugs. Police? What would they do?

"Anything's possable"

But only Laural its not.

**Sorry, I cringe as I reread this chapter. Ah well so..**

**Beautifully Mad you won the sneek peek :) it was Midnight by Jacqueline Wilson. Heheh. **

**Thanks for the reviews. So today I decided I'd update two chapters because I won't be able to update until saturday. **

**So review and tell me what ya think :) **


	12. Market Day

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes, thanks for the reviews and **

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY BEAUTIFULLY MAD! Have a great day :D **

**Enjoy :P **

Chapter 12 - Market Day.

The next morning Laural woke up to the hard wooden floor and cold feet.

"Marcie.. Marcie get up"

Marcie lifted her head, her eyes still closed.

"Tell Gina to put it in the oven I'll be up in a minute"

Marcie dropped her head and yelled in pain as her head hit the floor.

"No Gina this morning Mar"

Marcie sat up and tried to rub the pain out of her head.

"You could have warned me you know" she mumbled.

"I didn't think you'd be so stupid and bang your head on the floor" Laural said smiling.

Marcie rolls her eyes and looks around the room.

"So it really happened? The shooting, the running..."

Laural nodded sadly before resting her chin in her palm.

"I'm starving"

"Me too.."

Laural got up from the ground and walked down into the kitchen in the next room.

"Oh yeah that's right, Dad doesn't come with food anymore remember?" She asked herself sarcastically.

Laural walked back into the living room where Marcie was looking out the window. She had pulled one of the dusty long curtains away from the window.

"What did you do when you needed food?"

"Usually, Dad would bring home food about once a month but he isn't coming back. I stole from a shop to feed Mave but that's how I got sent to the police station"

"So there out?"

"Yop.. Wait is today Sunday?"

"Yeah"

"Its Market day.. Come on" Laural says as she rushes out of the sitting room and into the hall.

"Where are you going? What about Queenie and Ethna?"

"I'd rather die on a full stomach than on an empty one"

"Your crazy"

"Its what makes me" Laural says shrugging as she opens the door. "Look stay if you want"

Marcie nods before Laural shuts the door.

Marcie looked up the old broken stairs. She was bored and regretted not going with Laural to the market. Sighing she walked closer to the stairs. She gently took one brave step on the old wooden step.

She gritted her teeth and she felt all her pours open.

"Come on Marshel. Don't be a chicken. Don't you think you've done enough of that?" She muttered to herself.

She slowly put another foot on the next step.

Laural walked passed people in the crowd as she looked for one specail stall.

She smirked as she heard the noise of wooden braclets being knocked together with movement.

"Two pounds fifty please" Laural heard her say.

Laural walked up to the stall where the girl had her back to her. Her usually ginger hair was now a burgundy colour. She was still short though. But like everyone knew Evie Ross was someone who you didn't mess with.

She turned around and smiled brightly at Laural. Her hazel brown eyes shining as she realised who stood before her with her hands in her pocket.

"Laural Evans.. Well if I don't live and breath"

"Hi Evie"

Evie quickly moved around her stall to Laural's embrace.

"What happened to you? Havnt seen you in two weeks what happened?"

"I got put into care"

"How's Mave?"

Laural swollowed the lump in her throat and tried to hide the tears filling her eyes.

"Laural your crying.. I've never seen you cry before.. Its weird"

Laural sniffs and manages a small laugh.

Yep same old Evie. Says what she feels, even if it is at the wrong time or even if it hurt. That's what made everyone like her really. She was honest and protective of her friends.

"Here look I'll be done here in an hour or two, why don't you help me with the stall?"

Laural looked around. Marcie would be fine and she never saw Ethna and Queenie at the sunday market, even when they lived here.

"Yeah alright"

Marcie grinned and looked down the old wooden stairs. She's managed to get up them without hurting herself or breaking through the stairs. Which, considering their state, was a miracle in Marcie's eyes. The floors where stronger upstairs but Marcie still moved slowly and gently just incase.

It wasn't as messy upstairs as downstairs. There was dust everywhere, tree's growing in through holes in thw walls and through windows. There were two doors and a hallway and then a door beside the staircase.

Discovering that the door beside the staircase was just an old bathroom with awful smells coming from it she made her way to the next door.

The room was old and dusty and also very bare. Only containing a small make shift bed with no bedding, just thin sheets. As Marcie came closer to the bed her foot broke through one of the olf floorboards. Fear filled her body as she thought that the floor would fall down into the sitting she sighed a sigh of relief as she realised that she safe enough. As she gently lifted out her foot something sparkled in the late morning sun.

Picking up the gold locket Laural exaimed it carefully before noticing the engraving.

_To my dearest Laural love Mummy 1999._

Along with the locket, Marcie discovered a small suitcase. Marcie pulled up the rest of the floor board, in which she'd broken through, the fear of falling into the sitting room leaving her mind as questions and images filled her mind.

Did Laural hide these from her father so he wouldn't sell them?

Did Laural hate her mother that she didn't want to see them ever again?

Did she ever know they were there?

Did her father hide them?

Marcie looked at the small suitcase in her hands. She won't open it. It wouldn't be right, its Laural's.

**Yay so there's chapter 12. Thanks so much Beautifully Mad for submitting a character. I'm picking another character that people submited to be living at Elmtree. They'll be in chapter 14 or 15. **

**Review and tell me what you think. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Heya guys, just letting you know I'll hardly be on fanfiction because I've oved to wattpad because its easier. All my stories from my fanfiction account will be on my wattpad account. So see ya on the other side… XxParadiseLostxX (MY WATTPAD NAME)


End file.
